Poppy Erindael
Information/Description: Poppy Erindael is a 15-year-old boy (werewolf) who is a current resident in FunTown. he is known for having a cheerful optimistic personality, although he may act weird or even crazy sometimes. but he enjoys hanging out and spending time with his friends. he is kind and caring, and also known for having a charming personality. he has minor favoritism in affection (hugs, kisses, snuggling, and cuddling are included). but mainly doesn't ask anyone for it mainly due to the fact it might sound completely weird to others. he has a liking for foods of all kinds, but mostly likes sweets and pastries the most. he is also known to become dark and scary. known for saying harshly dark comments causing people to become uncomfortable, along with having a scary attitude. he can be incredibly secretive known for being good at keeping secrets, any questions involving his personal life would result in dead silence and then him running off as if panicked about his past. it has been rumored that he even has knowledge about the Titans and the hyperverse itself, knowing that there are probably multiple versions of him out there somewhere. he is known for being creepy, serious and mysterious, sometimes getting dead silent when demanded answers and might even attack instantly if someone were to go to a sensitive topic. he is diagnosed with Multiple personality disorder. having four personalities in total. there are certain triggers to these personalities and if he gets in contact with said triggers, he would become motionless for a short period of time. he also sometimes feels shy and nervous when talking to new people. having minor intrusive thoughts coming from a demon in which no one else is able to see or hear but he named introphy. poppy would sometimes believe that people don't like him and that he is a horrible person due to the bad things he might do. he is insecure about himself and would often hide that fact from everyone else in fear of being called an attention seeker. he also enjoys looking at stars in the sky, sometimes wondering life questions that might not get the answer too. overall poppy is a kind and caring person who is known to be weird but has and still is keeping some dark secrets about himself and even stuff outside of fun-town. Transformations/Forms: Pug: pug is the six-year-old girl, known for having childish and child-like behavior, he appears whenever poppy witnesses something which is kid-friendly, such as tv shows, comics, books or even hearing baby-talk. as a normal toddler, he would be sensitive to being yelled harshly at and adults or mature kids arguing in a hostile matter. Lop: lop is the nervous 10-year-old boy. known for being curious and mysterious hunting all the while nervous and shy around other people he doesn't know. but he can be optimistic and kind when he trusts said person enough. he mainly appears whenever poppy gets in a stressed mood or gets too concerned and panicked. he is also Abit of a nerd. Pop: pop is the 19-year-old chaos maker, known for being crazy. kooky, weird, memeish, destructive and cringy. he is known to mimic memes and attempt to do whatever he pleases while causing damage throughout the area around him, he mainly appears whenever poppy ends up watching memes for a long period of time or at any random moment. pop prefers to live his life to the fullest by causing as much chaos and madness as he can Poppie: poppie is the 16-year-old girl. she is known for being optimistic, kind, caring and friendly to other people, she is happy to help others with their problems and protect people from those who do wrong, she is also known for liking when people are happy and enjoy spending time with her friends. she often appears at a random time or when poppy is in a happy mood or gets very concerned for somebody who is upset. she would often help everyone around her, whenever they like it or not. Scraper: Scraper is the form that poppy takes whenever he gets very upset and depressed, during the transformation, he will begin to turn grey, then cracks would appear all over his body, and then his eyes would turn pitch black and bleed out black gooey liquid. he is able to summon grey sharp rocks and fire them at people when he pleases and is known to cause despair upon anyone who he comes into physical contact with. the only way for poppy to get out of this state is to be happy again, but due to it being hard during this state, he would need another person to assist him when turning back to normal Calamity: calamity is the form that poppy would take upon being incredibly angry and pissed. he would turn into calamity when he gets extremely angry and upset, to the point where he ends up snapping, which will give introphy (his inner demon) his advantage of taking control, calamity will begin summoning extra sharp claws (sharper than his normal claws) and slash at anyone who is upon his field of vision, and he would summon glitchy black tenticals from his back and attempt to stab anyone with said tenticals, due to poppy being at the back of calamity's head during this state he will most likely try to fight him off, this making calamity outside his head become hesitant to attack. the only way to get him out of this state is if someone manages to calm him down and give him enough affection for him to finally calm down. upon returning from his hostile state, he will mentally and physically get weaker and would require rest for a few hours. to leave him alone with his thoughts. Abilities: poppy is known to have a few abilities, one of which is his cartoon forces, aka being able to do things like in an old cartoon, such as pull stuff out of nowhere, survive from falling from great heights and running like a roadrunner, he is also known for his slapstick comedy. he is also able to pull out sharp claws and slash someone with em. but he normally keeps that fact to himself. he is known for having different weapons depending on the personalities he switches to. a cannon for pop, a sword and a shield for poppie, a pocket knife and brass knuckles for lop, and probably nothing for pug due to him not exactly knowing how to use a weapon. he is known for having super speed and super strength, having enough attack force to send someone flying into a building or a mountain. he is also known for telekinesis but doesn't use it as often and keeps that ability a secret. he is known to have a stand who is named the joke. long story short, the joke is able to create illusions and play mind tricks with opponents. it is fun for poppy when he wants to pull a prank on somebody. and finally, he has an ability called calming rampage, it's like calamity but has full control over his actions without introphy. he is able to only go for his target and no-one else and is able to protect his friends. he is calm and collected and serious and heroic during this ability and just like calamity, when he is done, he will only feel physically weaker and would require some rest for a few hours. Curiosities: # Has Rainbow Eyes # can be flustered pretty easily. # is easily excited. # might not able to keep impossible promises but would try his best if he really has to. # all of his personalities all start with the letter P. # He doesn't like when people know his last name Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Chaos Beings